berkat facebook sampai twitter
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: 5000 lebih teman facebook, 1 yang paling menarik hati. 4982 followers, 1 following. gue rela jadi stalker. playboy? gue tinggal demi lo... rin


Berkat facebook sampe twitter

Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-

Warning : banyak aksi twitter facebook dan smsan -_-v , bahasa sehari-hari, ooc, GaJe, typo(maybe), alur kecepetan dll~

(**A/N: hey hey minna-san! xD glori balik lagi dengan oneshoot gj -.- ya ya aku tau story yang itu emang belom selesai hehehe tapi ini ide tiba-tiba muncul -_-v yaudah bikin aja deh daripada lupa. Um, singkat AN mari kita baca aja langsung~**

**Um. Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid oneshoot!**

**.**

**.**

**[Rin POV]**

Hi. Gue kagamine rin. Ya, gue seorang cewe yang hobi banget main facebook dan twitter. Bukan, bukan hobi. Tapi itu wajib! Itu udah jadi kebiasaan gue. Tapi dibandingkan fb, gue lebih suka main twitter, menurut gue twitter lebih rame hahaha. Hm… udah dua hari gue ga buka fb.. buka ah.. ckck seperti biasa banyak permintaan pertemanan. Fufufu. Buka pesan deh.. dari 12 pesan yang masuk, hanya 1 pesan yang berhasil menarik perhatian gue.

**Kagamine len**** to ****kagamine rin**

**Hey? Nama keluarga yang sama ;)**

**Boleh confirm dong?**

Siapa ini? Saudara gue kah?

"okaasan, emangnya rin punya saudara yang namanya kagamine len ya?"

"tidak, kenapa emang rin?"

"um, ga apa apa"

Terus kenapa yah nama keluarga nya sama? Hm.. gue pun meng-confirm permintaan pertemanannya dan membalas pesannya

**Kagamine rin**** to ****kagamine len**

**Confirmed :) um, nama keluarga kita kok bisa sama yah? Haha aneh juga ya**

**Kagamine len ****to ****kagamine rin**

**Itu ga aneh rinny :) itu artinya kita sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama ;)**

Eh? siapa sih ni orang? Baru kenal udah ngegombal-gombal aje. Langsung manggil rinny rinny gini lagi. Iuw~ please deh.. banyak kali di dunia ini juga yang namanya ada kagamine nya. Gue pun membuka profilnya berniat untuk melihat foto nya. Hm? What? Ga ada satupun foto asli dia? Semuanya Cuma foto pisang, tokoh anime, dan tokoh manga? Pasti ini orangnya jelek deh, makanya ga berani upload foto di fb ckckck. Gue pun melihat dindingnya dan bisa dismpulkan bahwa kagamine-kun ini seorang playboy. Bisa dilihat dari cara dia berkomunikasi dengan semua teman cewe nya. Cih, I hate PlayBoy

**[Len POV]**

Gue kagamine len. Gue termasuk orang yang hobi main fb. Gue punya twitter, tapi jarang buka. Males :p dan rasanya bersyukur banget! Beruntung banget gue on fb sekarang! Gue ga sengaja nemu orang yang punya nama keluarga yang sama kayak gue, gue liat PP nya (Photo Profile) cute abiss orang nya! Gue kira itu bukan foto aslinya, tapi ternyata asli! Well, gue emang termasuk cowo yang playboy.. gue ngaku gue ngaku! Tapi baru kali ini gue mau jadi stalker seorang cewe. Gue liat dia update stat

**Kagamine rin**

**I love you so much~! xD**

**127 orang menyukai ini 37 komentar**

JLEB

Dia udah punya orang yang di taksir? Ku lihat comment-commentnya

**Kasane teto : ****cie cie rinny ;)**

**Hatsune miku**** : cie siapa tuh~ ;)**

**Sakine meiko**** : ehm ehm gossip baru deh~**

**Kagamine rin**** : apa?**

**Kasane teto**** : cie~ pasti sama si ****hibiki lui**** ya ;)**

**Sakine meiko ****: hah? Sama lui? Yang bener?**

**Hatsune miku**** : ciee~ rinny~**

**Hibiki lui**** : eh? ko gue?**

**Kasane teto**** : ups~**

**Kagamine rin**** : teto! Kok di tag segala sih?**

**Hibiki lui**** : -.-**

**Kasane teto**** : :Dv**

**Sakine meiko**** : x_x**

**Hatsune miku**** : gj ih**

**Kagamine rin**** : sorry tapi cinta gue Cuma buat dia seorang dan dia itu bukan lui**

**Kasane teto**** : auw~ salah deh**

**Hatsune miku**** : hahaha! Sotoy!**

**Kasane teto**** : :p**

**Hibiki lui**** : :(**

**Sakine meiko**** : O.O? lui?**

**Kagamine rin ****: gue Cuma cinta sama jeruk~ :***

**Hibiki lui**** : T^T**

**Kasane teto**** : =A=a**

**Sakine meiko**** : si lui kenapa sih?**

**Hatsune miku**** : negi :***

** …**

Huff~ leganya~ eh? kok gue seneng banget gini sih pas tau rin ga suka sama siapa-siapa? Aneh ah..eh? ternyata dia temennya mei ya? Hm.. gue pun sms meiko

**To : **

**Mei, lu kenal sama kagamine rin dimana?**

**From : len**

Ga lama kemudian gue dapet sms balesannya

**To : len**

**Dia sahabat gue, sekelas sama gue 9c,**

**kenapa emang? Kenal juga?**

**From : **

**To : **

**Ga, eh? jadi itu sahabat lu? Kenapa ga dikenalin sama gue? Cewe imut gitu**

**From : len**

**To : len**

**Ah, lu pb gitu -.-**

**From : **

(PB = PlayBoy)

**To : **

**-_- jahat lu mei**

**Eh, ada nomernya ga? Bagi :p**

**From : len**

**To : len**

**088xxx8xxx08**

**From : **

**To : **

**Sip thx mei**

**Eh, ya dia udah punya cowo belom?**

**From : len**

**To : len**

**Setau gue sh belom, kenapa?**

**Lu naksir rin ya~? Cie~~**

**From: **

**To : **

**Hah? Gatau deh hahaha**

**From : len**

Setelah mendapat nomer rin, Gue pun langsung sms rin

**To : rin**

**Hai cutie~ ;)**

**From : 087xxx7xxx07**

Ga lama setelah gue sms itu gue dapet balesannya

**To : 087xxx7xxx07**

**Siapa ya?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Ini rin bukan? ;)**

**From : 087xxx7xxx07**

**To : 087xxx7xxx07**

**Ya, gue rin, lu siapa?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Um.. siapa yah? Kasih tau ga yah?**

**From : 087xxx7xxx07**

Lama setelah itu gue belom dapet lagi balesan dari dia. Huuh~

**[Rin POV]**

Siapa sih yang sms gue ini? Gue pun nge sent nomer dia

**To : all**

**087xxx7xxx07**

**Ada yang tau ini nomer siapa?**

**From : rin**

Ah! Meiko tau!

**To : rin**

**Itu nomer temen les gue,**

**gue lupa bilang kalo dia minta nomer lu tadi**

**hehe sorry -_-v**

**from : **

**to : **

**oh..**

**k, gpp..**

**cewe? Cowo?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Cowo, namanya len**

**From : **

JLEB

Jangan bilang kagamine len yang playboy yang gue liat di fb itu!

**To : **

**Kagamine len?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Yup! Baik ga terlalu tapi imut orangnya! ;)**

**From : **

Omigosh…

**To : **

**Mei! Dia pb kan?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Um, maybe**

**From : **

**To : **

**So, kenapa lu kasih nomer gue ke dia?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Dia suka sama lu deh kayanya rin ;)**

**From : **

Week! Demi apa tuh pb suka gue? Dimana-mana pb itu ga pernah jatuh cinta! Dan dia itu suka ke semua cewe! Gue pun bales sms len itu

**To : len**

**Oh.**

**Kagamine-kun itu ya?**

**Ada apa?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Gpp ohya, dan panggil aku len saja ya rinny! ;)**

**From : len**

Iuh~

**To : len**

**K, len, ada apa?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Dari SMP voca ya?**

**Temennya meiko?**

**From : len**

**To : len**

**Yup, lu temen les nya ya?**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Y, kok tau? :)**

**Stalker aku ya~**

**From : len**

Ish~ najis :p

**To : len**

**Ga, y**

**Sori**

**From : rin**

**To : rin**

**Hahaha maaf babe ;)**

**Gue di SMP loid**

**SMA mau kemana?**

**From : len**

**To : len**

**SMA voca lagi**

**From: rin**

**To : rin**

**Wow sama dong~ sehati nih ;)**

**From : len**

Iuh~ lama-lama gila gue ngeladenin dia. Mending gue tidur dh

**[Len POV]**

Uh? Ga ada balesan lagi. Mungkin tidur. Yaudah dh. Gue pun liat-liat dindingnya. Ternyata dia jarang buka fb ya. Hm… mungkin di twitter dia aktifnya… gue pun buka twitter dan.. voilla! Dapet juga! rinrin_orange follow! Gue cek TL nya, dia emang aktif di twitter. Mention ah

**[Rin POV]**

**rinrin_orange** : ga bisa tidur kalo belom maen twitter :p

Eh? ada yang mention..

**bananalen_k **: oh, belom tidur nih? ;) RT **rinrin_orange** : ga bisa tidur kalo belom maen twitter :p

What? Gila! Stalker! Uuh~ gue jadi bt deh maen twitter gara-gara liat nama dia! Gue tidur ah!

Berhari-hari berlalu dan si kagamine ini masih saja terus menggodaku! Nyebelin! Huh!

"mei! Temen les lu itu nyebelin pake banget tau gak!" gue ngomel ngomel ke meiko yang lagi duduk di depan gue sambil makan. Ya, kita sekarang emang lagi jalan-jalan di hari libur kenaikan kelas..um, ke lulusan mungkin tepatnya

"uh? Len?"

"ya! Stalker! Pb! Nyebelin! Tukang gombal!"

"haha.. sabar yah.."

"kenapa lu rin?" tanya teto

"temen les nya mei nyebelin!"

"oh. Len itu ya?" tebak miku

"un!" Gue ngangguk dengan semangat

"fufufu sabar aja yah.." ucap teto

"udah jangan cemberut terus! Ini terakhir kita bisa barengan sama mei loh.. besok kita ga sekelas sama dia" ucap miku

"tapi tetep bisa main kan satu sekolah" ucap teto

"hah? Mei emang kelas 10 apa?"

"10 a" mei sedih

"what? Mei~!" gue memeluk mei "kita ga sekelas! Nyebelin!"

"udah udah gpp… yang penting masih satu sekolah :)" ucap miku

"uh, oh ya rin, lu belom pernah liat len ya?" ucap mei

"iya.. gue penasaran sama orang nya"

"tenang aja.. besok ketemu kok, dia satu sekolah sama kita kelas 10c"

"wow.. okay"

**-keesokan paginya- -sekolah-**

Uhh…WOW! xD SMA voca here we go! SMA baru~ kelas baru~ anak anak baru~ tapi tanpa mei :( uh! Nyebelin!

Oh ya.. gue masih penasaran sama len, yang mana sih orangnya? Apa mungkin dia gendut? Atau item? Atau cebol? Atau botak? Atau kribo? Atau doer? Atau tongos? Atau ompong? Atau… wow.. siapa dia?

Mata ku tertuju pada seorang cowo yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas 10c, berambut honey blonde, dan mata biru azure nya yang indah dengan wajah imut nya. Astaga! Siapa dia? Gue harus tau namanya!

Saat gue akan melangkah menghampirinya gue di tarik sama miku ke kelas

"rinny! Ayo~"

"e-eh! t-tunggu"

**-di kelas-**

"helo~"

"rin?"

"halow~?

"dari miku kepada rin? dari miku kepada rin?"

"halo? Teto disini? Kita di kacangin nih"

"rin?"

"kacang! Kacang! 1000 dapet 3! Kacaang!"

"rin! Woi rin!"

"rin? Mau kacang?"

"rin! Ngelamunin apaan sih lu?"

"rin! Ada jeruk ke injek!"

"waa! Mana!"

"sadar juga.."

"ups maaf…" astaga gue ngelamun mulu hari ini

"ngelamunin apaan sih lu rin?"

"ada yang lu taksir ye? Ciee siapa nih?"

Muka gue langsung merah ngedenger tebakan teto yang 102 persen benar

"uh…" gue pun menceritakan soal cowo blonde yang gue liat tadi

"aw aw aw rinny~"

"cie rin~!"

"sst! Diem ah! Ntar di marahin sensei loh! Ini kan hari pertama sekolah nih"

**-di rumah- [Len POV]**

huh~ ga liat rin deh? Harusnya kan di 10 b? oh tentu gue tau kelas rin, gue kan stalker nya, gue juga minta bantuan meiko buat comblangin gue sama rin, playboy? Um.. sory udah ga jaman :p cek TL rinny ah~

**rinrin_orange** : siapa dia? Cute nya cowo itu! :D ( 3 )

**rinrin_orange **: cinta pandangan pertama ( 3 )

**rinrin_orange **: pengin tau namanya~

JLEB

Rin suka sama orang laen ya.. gue pun nge reply

**Bananalen_k** : rinny menyukai seseorang ya? RT **rinrin_orange** : siapa dia? Cute nya cowo itu! :D ( 3 )

**Rinrin_orange** : iya! Cowo nya imut banget! Kyanya kelas 10c deh? RT ** Bananalen_k** : rinny menyukai seseorang ya?

10c? sekelas sama gue dong? Penasaran..

**Bananalen_k **: emang kya gimana ciricirinya? 10c m sekelas sama gue RT ** Rinrin_orange** : iya! Cowo nya imut banget! Kyanya kelas 10c deh?

**Rinrin_orange** : wah? Sekelas? Comblangin ya? *puppy eyes* RT **Bananalen_k **: emang kya gimana ciricirinya? 10c m sekelas sama gue

MAKJLEB

Ini nih… cewe ini ga peka ato gimana sih? Gue suka sama dia, dan dia mint ague buat nyomblangin dia sama cowo laen? Ckckck tampang hamtaro hati separo -.-

**Bananalen_k **: y yang kya gimana dulu orangnya? RT **Rinrin_orange** : wah? Sekelas? Comblangin ya? *puppy eyes*

**rinrin_orange **: cowonya imut, honey blonde rambutnya, biru azure matanya, siapa tuh namanya? :D RT **Bananalen_k **: y yang kya gimana dulu orangnya?

hah? honey blonde rambutnya? biru azure matanya? kelas 10c? itu m... kayak gue? apa jangan-jangan rin suka sama gua ya? seketika muka gue yang tadi kusut penuh badai, berubah jadi cerah penuh petir *eh penuh cahaya.

**bananalen_k :** oh.. dia... gua kenal ;) RT **rinrin_orange **: cowonya imut, honey blonde rambutnya, biru azure matanya, siapa tuh namanya? :D

**rinrin_orange : **bener? siapa? :D RT **bananalen_k :** oh.. dia... gua kenal ;)

**bananalen_k : **besok lu bakal liat dia di taman sakura jam 8 malem ;) RT **rinrin_orange : **bener? siapa? :D

**rinrin_orange : **waaa! thanks banget loh len! xD RT **bananalen_k : **besok lu bakal liat dia di taman sakura jam 8 malem ;)

hahaha rin...rin mungkin besok sikap lu yang selama ini dingin ke gua bakal berubah 180 derajat. ga sabar buat besok hm...

**[Rin POV]**

sepulang sekolah gua langsung cerita soal kejadian kemaren malem soal len yang akan bantuin gue nyomblangin

"begitulah" kata gue dengan bangganya

"waw~ mudah-mudahan dia juga suka lu deh rin"

"sukses ya rin! ganbatte!"

"emang rin suka sama siapa?" tanya meiko

"oh! mei belom tau ya? dia orang nya imut looh~ kelas 10c rambutnya honey blonde, matanya biru azure!"

**[ pov]**

"oh! mei belom tau ya? dia orang nya imut looh~ kelas 10c rambutnya honey blonde, matanya biru azure!" jelas rin panjang lebar keliling luas (Emang matematika -_-)

hah? itu kan len?

gila! gua pengen ROTFL sekarang juga rasanya!

"pfft!" gue nahan tawa

**[rin POV]**

"pfft!" meiko nahan tawa

"loh? kenapa mei?" tanya gue yang heran ngeliat dia kayak gitu

"ga.. ga apa apa.. haha moga-moga sukses yah!"

"oh... okay thanks"

**-malam-**

"uuh~ mana orangnya?"

gue pun sms len

**to: len**

**hoi len**

**dia pasti dateng kan?**

**from: rin**

**to : rin**

**iya, bentar lagi, sabar aja ;)**

**from : len**

"huuh~! lama"

"ehm~ udah lama nunggu ya"

eh! i-ini... jangan-jangan... gue pun ngeliat ke belakang dan... ah! ini dia si blonde boy yang gue suka itu...

"ah... ngga lama kok.. hehe"

"rin kan?"

eh! tau dari mana?

"eh... iya rin... ko tau? kalau k—" gua kaget karena tibatiba dia mencium pipi kiri gue

"eh?"

"iyalah.. gue tau.."

"kok?"

"kenalin... nama gue len.. kagamine len" dia mengulurkan tangannya

APA? kagamine len? si pb? si stalker?

"bo'ong! len? len yang..."

"iya... itu gue. gue yang selalu ganggu lu di twitter, gue yang selalu ganggu lu di facebook, dan gue juga yang selalu ganggu lu lewat sms"

hah? ganyangka dia se imut ini... eh? len memegang tanganku

"lu.. suka gue kan?"

ah! wajah gue pasti merah banget sekarang!

"hehe.. itu sudah pasti. kalo gitu, mau jadi pacar gue?" tanya len

eh? ini membingungkan.. gue suka dia! sangat! tapi... dia kan pb? gimana kalo dia cuma mau maenin gue doang?

"g-gue gamau!"

"loh?"

"lu kan pb! pasti cuma mau mainin gue doang kan!"

"fufufu.. gue cuma suka sama lu rin"

"bohong! itu yang dikatakan semua pb kepada semua cewe!"

"buka twitter gue! liat berapa following gue!"

eh? kok jadi twitter? hm.. gue ikutin aja deh. gue pun buka twitter nya. hah? 4982 followers tapi 1 following? keren!

"siapa yang lu follow?"

"liat aja sendiri"

gue kaget! ternyata... len cuma follow gue?

**bananalen_k **following (1) :

**-rinrin_orange**

muka gue memerah

"udah? udah percaya?"

gue masih ga percaya.. ternyata seorang pb bisa jatuh cinta juga..?

"kenapa? belom percaya? perlu bukti lagi?"

len suka sama gue? ya amplpo *ampun

"perlu gue kisu nih?" bisik len di telinga gue

SLAP!

"ga!"

"hehehe.. okay, kalo gitu, mau dong?"

"apa?"

"jadi pacar gue lah..."

"...mm ... mau"

"apaa?"

"...ya... gue mau..."

"HAH?"

"... mau"

"APA? MAU APAA?"

PLAK!

"ga jadi nih.. gue putusin loh"

"hehe iya ampun~"

**end  
**

mari kita lihat profile fb mereka sekarang

**kagamine rin**

live in **tokyo**

birth **27 des**

berpacaran dengan **kagamine len**

**kagamine len**

live in **rin's heart**

birth **27 des**

berpacaran dengan **kagamine rin**

kita intip dindingnya~

**kagamine len **dan **kagamine rin **in relation ship now

27 desember 20xx

348 like comment

**kasane teto **cieee~! jadi juga

**hatsune miku **omedetto rinny~~~!

**sakine meiko **gue ga perlu susah susah nyomblangin lu ya hahaha

**akita neru **rinny~ omedetto~

**aoki lapis **wew cie~ len~

**kaito shion **traktir ice cream~~!

**hatsune miku **-_- bakaito

**kaito shion **eh daun bawang

**hatsune miku **whATTT?

**kagamine rin **cie~

**kagamine len **ehm **hatsune miku **sama **kaito shion**

**seeu seeiyu **kasihan **hibiki lui **:D

**hibiki lui **-.-

twitter~

**kagamine rin rinrin_orange**

just ordinary gurl that love orange and jesus very much! xD um... and **bananalen_k :***

**kagamine len** **bananalen_k**

in rin's heart

simple boy :) just... love **rinrin_orange **very much! :*

END!

**(A/N: finished juga hahaha okay deh. ga bakal banyak cot sekarang. just RnR please~ bye^^ thanks a lot for reading my story)**


End file.
